


BOOM!

by Valeria_Penhallow



Series: La nueva normalidad [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Coronavirus, Drama, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Yaoi, kakairu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: One-shot #1 del proyecto Nueva normalidad. Palabra clave: falsa alarma.Iruka recibe una notificación del hospital: se requiere su presencia como tutor legal de Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Qué habrá pasado?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: La nueva normalidad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121414
Kudos: 6





	BOOM!

Iruka se desperezó con placer. Miró por la ventana y no pudo evitar sonreír, pues hacía un día estupendo. El día era frío y el Sol brillaba en lo alto, calentando los tejados de las casas y derritiendo las finas capas de hielo que se habían formado durante la noche. Definitivamente era una mañana de sábado perfecta y, con el buen día que hacía, sería una lástima quedarse en casa...

Con una idea en la cabeza, Iruka volvió la vista al montón de exámenes que había estado corrigiendo la última hora. Calculó mentalmente la diferencia entre los que ya estaban corregidos y los que no y concluyó que terminaría hacia las doce del mediodía.

―¡Perfecto! Puedo invitar a Naruto a comer y luego pasar la tarde juntos... ―se dijo a sí mismo mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios, pero ya no quedaba líquido en su interior, así que se levantó y fue hasta la cocina con la intención de preparar más.

Justo cuando había puesto la tetera a hervir, escuchó un tap-tap en la ventana del comedor. Fue a ver y se encontró con uno de los cuervos blancos que utilizaban en el hospital shinobi de Konoha como mensajeros. Extrañado, Iruka abrió la ventana.

―Umino Iruka, se requiere de su presencia en el hospital shinobi de Konoha como tutor legal de Naruto Uzumaki –le dijo el cuervo con esa voz tan rara que los caracterizaba.

―¿¡Naruto!? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

―Lo siento, Umino-san, pero las normas del hospital me prohíben tratar temas médicos fuera de las instalaciones sanitarias –respondió el animal, sin poder evitar graznar hacia el final de la frase. Sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada más, el cuervo alzó el vuelo, probablemente de vuelta al hospital.

Iruka se quedó con el corazón en un puño. ¿Y si se había infectado con el Coronavirus? Se había asegurado de que Naruto siempre fuera bien preparado; le había comprado varias cajas de mascarillas quirúrgicas y gel hidroalcohólico para que el pequeño no tuviera que gastarse el poco dinero que tenía en algo tan básico. Pero claro, uno nunca podía estar lo suficientemente seguro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que vivía Naruto. Iruka le había dicho en mil ocasiones que podía quedarse a vivir con él; estarían apretados, ya que su apartamento era más bien pequeño, pero al menos Naruto no tendría que vivir en aquella casa más llena de goteras y moho que de otra cosa. Sin embargo, Naruto se negaba cada vez. El pequeño Uzumaki aceptaba pasar algunas noches en casa de su sensei favorito, pero eso era todo. Iruka no podía estar seguro por completo, pero, después de varias conversaciones, había adivinado que tantas negativas se debían a que Naruto no quería causarle molestia alguna, e Iruka lo comprendía. Él también había sido así de pequeño: desesperado por un poco de atención, ansioso por demostrar su valía y, a la vez, incómodo por causar preocupación a otros. Y solo porque entendía ese sentimiento Iruka había decidido no seguir preguntando, pero... ¡Por todos los Dioses que si el mocoso había cogido el virus iba a someterlo a la ley marcial y retenerlo en su apartamento lo que hiciera falta!

Con velocidad pasmosa, Iruka se puso su abrigo y la mascarilla y salió corriendo hacia el hospital, donde un medic-nin y un enfermero le pararon antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta.

―Lo siento, pero no se puede pasar. El acceso al hospital está reservado para enfermos por Covid y sanitarios ―le dijo uno de ellos.

―Busco a Naruto Uzumaki. Soy Iruka Umino, su tutor legal. Me han dicho que venga ―se apresuró a decir, atragantándose con su propia preocupación.

El ninja médico se giró hacia su compañero, que ya estaba revisando la lista de nombres que llevaba bajo el brazo.

―Necesito entrar ―les apremió Iruka, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

―Debe calmarse, señor ―le contestó el médico. Iruka estuvo a punto de responderle de malos modos, pero la voz del enfermero le interrumpió.

―Naruto Uzumaki no se encuentra en el hospital, sino en la carpa militar ―le explicó señalando el hospital de campaña que se había montado durante la primera ola de la pandemia, situado justo detrás del edificio.

Iruka, mucho más calmado ahora, agradeció a los dos sanitarios su ayuda y emprendió su marcha hacia allí. Sin embargo, durante el corto trayecto un nuevo miedo empezó a atenazarle los músculos del pecho: ¿y si Naruto estaba herido de gravedad? Poco le duraría la intriga. Al llegar a la entrada del hospital de campaña, una enfermera le atendió en la misma puerta y le indicó hacia donde tenía que ir.

―No es nada grave, se lo aseguro, pero con todo lo que está ocurriendo últimamente, el Hokage se ha empeñado en que todos los pacientes, sean graves o leves, sean notificados a sus parientes o tutores— le explicó la mujer al ver tan impaciente a Iruka—. Y, por favor, no sea muy duro con ellos... A cualquiera podría pasarle... ―le pidió divertida. Unos metros más allá, varios médicos que habían estado escuchado la conversación se rieron por lo bajo. Iruka no entendía nada, pero cuando fue a preguntar por más detalles, la enfermera ya estaba ocupada con otro paciente. Extrañado, el chunnin se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Pasó varias filas de camillas hasta que llegó al extremo oeste, donde estaba la sección de curas. Una vez allí, divisó a Sakura, que escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones de un médico. Finalmente el doctor se marchó y la kunoichi se dio la vuelta. Su aspecto dejó a Iruka con la boca abierta.

―No puede ser... ―se dijo Iruka, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su antigua alumna.― ¿Sakura?

―¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué hace aquí? ―le preguntó ella, todo sonrisas y dulces sonrojos.

―Ah... Me llamaron del hospital diciendo que Naruto estaba aquí y que necesitaba personarme, así que...

―Oh, ya veo. No se preocupe, sensei; Naruto está bien. Solo ha sido un susto ―le aseguró la kunoichi, pero Iruka no podía evitar seguir mirando con los ojos como platos ese pelo rosa chamuscado.

―Ya... Tú dices eso, pero yo sigo preguntándome por qué tienes el aspecto de alguien que acaba de atravesar un edificio en llamas...

Sakura se ruborizó tanto que, por un momento, Iruka no fue capaz de distinguir su cara de su pelo.

―Ah, bueno... Ya sabe, tanto desinfectar los shuriken, tanto desinfectar los shuriken... Y un katon más tarde... Ya sabe: BOOM...― le dijo ella con una risa nerviosa. Iruka tardó varios segundos en entender realmente lo que su antigua alumna le estaba intentando decir, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo fue con expresión ojiplática.

―Boom... ―repitió Iruka, incrédulo. Sakura sonrió abochornada.

―Venga, que yo le acompaño. Había venido a la estación de enfermeras para dejar unos documentos, pero ahora iba a volver con ellos― le dijo ella, intentando calmarle.

Sakura le guió hasta una zona más o menos privada. Nada más llegar Iruka reconoció a tres figuras recostadas sobre tres camillas distintas. Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto mantenían sus caras completamente tapadas con un par de paquetes de guisantes congelados que mantenían estratégicamente colocados sobre cada ojo, de tal manera que no podían verlos. Solo Kakashi advirtió su presencia, a juzgar por el leve movimiento de cabeza que realizó en su dirección. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Al parecer, Kakashi se encontraba muy cómodo haciéndose el loco. Por su parte, Naruto y Sasuke ni se habían percatado de que Sakura había vuelto, y esta vez acompañada; ambos genin demasiado ocupados como estaban echándose la culpa el uno al otro.

―Pero a quién se le ocurre... Desinfectar los shuriken con gel hidroalcohólico justo antes de un entrenamiento...

―Oh, usted perdone, su imbécil majestad. ¡No se me había ocurrido que a alguien tan listo se le pasara por la cabeza utilizar un jutsu de fuego en estas circunstancias!

―Soy un Uchiha, ¡claro que uso jutsus de fuego, usuratonkachi!

―¿Usuratonkachi yo? ¡Usuratonkachi tú! ―le gritó Naruto.

—¿Qué me has llamado, idiota? —le retó Sasuke, a lo que Naruto, harto, respondió de la manera más madura posible: se sacó las bolsas congeladas de la cara, le dio un buen lametón a cada una y se las volvió a colocar sobre los ojos, a sabiendas de que la saliva y la baja temperatura las mantendrían pegadas a su piel. Entonces, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se bajó de su camilla y se dirigió hasta la de Sasuke. Una vez delante del Uchiha, con las manos ahora libres, le sacó al otro sus bolsas de guisantes de la cara y las lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación. Sasuke pudo ver en _slow-motion_ cómo los paquetes caían con un sonoro _pof._

 _Ay_ si las miradas mataran...

Sasuke, en pleno ataque de ira preadolescente, se lanzó contra Naruto, intentando arrancarle las bolsas de la cara, e iniciando así una pelea en la que ambos genin terminaron rodando por el suelo. Mientras tanto, a unos pocos metros de todo el barullo, Iruka no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—Sus cejas... No tienen cejas... —susurró sin poder apartar la mirada de esa imagen tan extraña... La cara de Sasuke, como la de Naruto, estaba completamente teñida de un rojo furioso (posiblemente a causa de la quemadura) a excepción de dos líneas prácticamente blancas, que indicaban el lugar donde antes habían estado las cejas.

—Durante el entrenamiento, Naruto lanzó un par de kunais que acababa de desinfectar y Sasuke-kun, sin saberlo, utilizó un Katon para sacárselo de encima... La explosión que produjeron fue tan grande que ha dejado el campo de entrenamiento número doce cerrado hasta nuevo aviso... Yo apenas me hice daño porque estaba repasando unos manuales a cierta distancia de la pelea...—le contó Sakura, viendo con vergüenza ajena cómo sus dos compañeros hacían la croqueta por el suelo del hospital. Poco le duró el sentimiento, pues la estúpida pelea fue más bien corta. A los pocos segundos, un ardor horrible golpeó todos los sentidos de Sasuke con tal fuerza que el Uchiha sintió como si su cara estuviera a punto de derretirse.

—¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! —gritaba Sasuke mientras se separaba de Naruto y corría desesperado a recuperar sus bolsas de guisantes congelados. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó en cuanto el frío que desprendían entró en contacto con su piel enfebrecida, adormeciendo el escozor de toda esa piel quemada.

―¡Rebota, rebota, y en tu culo explota! ―exclamó Naruto entre carcajadas.

―Por amor al cielo, Naruto... ―le regañó Iruka, completamente avergonzado.

―¡Iruka-sensei! ―exclamó sorprendido el rubio con una voz tan alegre que Iruka a punto estuvo de olvidar el enfado y la preocupación que le habían estado acompañando los últimos veinte minutos.― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó Naruto, estirando a ciegas sus brazos hacia delante. Iruka acudió al llamado silencioso y entró en el rango de alcance de su protegido, quien se aferró a su cintura.

―Vengo a por ti, tonto... —le dijo, enternecido por su abrazo infantil— Lo que me recuerda otra cosa... ¿Y a ti te llaman genio, pedazo de asno? ―inquirió Iruka dirigiendo su vista hacia otra camilla.

―¡Sensei! ―gimoteó Sasuke, como el niño de doce años que en el fondo era.

―Tú no, Sasuke. Me refería al inútil de vuestro capitán jounin...

―¡Sensei! ―gimoteó entonces Kakashi, como si de verdad no fuera un adulto.

―Pero ¿¡a quién se le ocurre, Hatake!?

―Y yo que sé... Era solo un entrenamiento; no se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera suceder algo así —le respondió el jounin con tono perezoso.

―¿Que no se te pasó por la cabeza? ―Iruka no daba crédito a lo que oía, y mucho menos le cabía en la cabeza cómo la misma persona encargada de que no les pasara nada a sus estudiantes estaba tan tranquila después de lo ocurrido.― ¡Por el amor de Dios, Kakashi-san! ¡Pero si habéis salido todos ardiendo! No es posible que seas tan irresponsable.

―Iruka-sensei, es usted peor que una mamá gallina... ―le dijo Kakashi, que ya se había cansado de ser el hazmerreír del hospital y el saco de boxeo emocional de un maestro de escuela.― Están vivos los tres, ¿no? No les falta ninguna parte del cuerpo, pueden andar por su cuenta y no han perdido la capacidad de expresarse correctamente, así que yo diría que están bien. Siguen siendo seres humanos perfectamente funcionales. De hecho, Sakura todavía tiene cejas, así que eso cuenta como victoria, ¿no? Y ahora, ¿podría dejar de comportarse como una reina del drama?

Naruto y Sasuke, aún con las bolsas de congelado sobre sus ojos, giraron las cabezas hacia Iruka y, junto a Sakura, canturrearon un _Uuhhhh_ de esos que inician peleas en la primaria.

―Te voy a dar yo reina del drama...―masculló Iruka, completamente rojo de ira. Y antes de que Kakashi se diera cuenta, Iruka se había plantado frente a su cama y le estaba arrancando las bolsas congeladas de la cara.― Pero ¿qué...? ¿¡También tú!?

Kakashi solo atinó a cubrirse con las manos esa parte de su rostro que era hasta la fecha uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Konohagakure. Eso sí, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Iruka viese el deplorable estado de su cara.

Iruka no pudo evitarlo. De pronto, toda la ira acumulada que había estado almacenando en contra de Kakashi, se disipó entre sonoras carcajadas y, cuando Kakashi lo miró mal, lágrimas de risa empezaron a escapársele de los ojos.

—Te agradecería que me devolvieras mis bolsas de guisantes, sensei... Esto escuece...- farfulló un Kakashi con cara de malas pulgas. Iruka recobró el control sobre sí mismo lo suficiente como para dejar de reírse y, disculpándose un par de veces, se las colocó él mismo, haciendo presión sobre la piel dolorosamente caliente. Kakashi suspiró de placer, tal y como había hecho Sasuke, e Iruka decidió tenerle un poco de compasión.

―Y a todo esto... ¿Qué ha pasado con tu máscara? ―le preguntó Iruka una vez ya calmado, aunque todavía divertido.

―¿Cuál de las dos: la del uniforme o la quirúrgica?

―¿Lle-llevas las dos?... ¿Lleva las dos?― se giró a preguntar a sus alumnos, sin ser capaz de creerlo. Naruto y Sasuke bajaron un momento las bolsas congeladas y, junto a Sakura, asintieron en silencio con gesto de resignación. Iruka se hubiera reído, pero ver a los dos chicos también sin cejas era perturbador.― En ese caso... ¿las dos? Supongo... ―le respondió al peliplateado, volviendo a encararlo.

―Quemadas...― le respondió Kakashi con la voz un poco amortiguada por sus manos, firmemente colocadas sobre su boca todavía. De entre los labios de Iruka se escapó un amago de risotada.―Ya ni se me respeta —se quejó.

― _Ya,_ dice... Como si viniera de ahora... ―susurró Naruto.

―¡Naruto! ―le reprendió Iruka.

―¡Pero si te estoy apoyando! ¿No te estabas peleando con él?

―¡Pero es tu profesor; le debes un respeto!

―Eso, mocoso, toma nota ―le retrucó Kakashi.

―¿Mocoso, yo? Te vas a enterar... No tenía pensado decirlo, pero... Ahora que tienes ambas manos ocupadas, te será difícil defenderte, ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei? ―le preguntó Naruto, pronunciando las sílabas de su nombre con una lentitud que hizo saltar todas las alarmas del último Hatake; más si cabe cuando las cabezas de Sasuke y Sakura latiguearon hacia él. De pronto, Kakashi recordó una de las primeras lecciones que aprendió como ninja: _nunca subestimes a un adversario. Bajo ningún concepto._ Por eso, quizás, en cuanto los tres genin empezaron a acercarse a él con una lentitud propia de un depredador, solo fue capaz de hacer una cosa.

―¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!― empezó a gritar, intentando esconderse de sus alumnos tras el cuerpo de Iruka, al que amarró rodeándole la cintura con las piernas para que no le dejara solo ante el peligro.

—¡Kakashi-san! — exclamó el chunnin, rojo de vergüenza.

**• • •  
**

―Buenos días a todos y a todas― saludó Iruka a la clase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―. Como habréis podido comprobar, hoy nos acompaña un nuevo alumno. Por favor, levántate y preséntate a la clase― le indicó, pero solo obtuvo de él un gruñido malhumorado. Iruka suspiró dramáticamente.

―Kakashi-san, esto solo funciona si pones de tu parte...

―Perdona, pero yo no acordé nada de esto.

―¡Kakashi-san! ―le gritó, pero el jounin giró el rostro, ignorándolo por completo.

―¿Es siempre así? ―le preguntó a un par de alumnos que estaban sentados detrás de él. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando.

―Normalmente está más tranquilo...―respondió finalmente uno.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó alegre Kakashi de pronto― ¿Será que le pongo nervioso, sensei? ―le preguntó al maestro, complacido por ser capaz de sacarle los colores. Iruka se acercó a él con pasos de gigante.

―Oh, oh, a alguien se le va a caer el pelo...―comentó alguien por el fondo sur.

―Kakashi-san, teníamos un trato: yo le sacaba del hospital sin que Sasuke, Sakura ni Naruto consiguieran verle la cara, y usted hacía acto de presencia en mi clase para ayudarme a dar una lección muy importante a mis alumnos.

―Sí, pero en ningún momento dijiste que tuviera que sentarme en un pupitre tan pequeño que necesitaría doblarme por la mitad para poder entrar.

―¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que midas casi dos metros? Habértelo pensado mejor antes de empezar a quemar cejas a lo bonzo― le retrucó Iruka. Kakashi le miró mal, pero al final masculló un «como sea» por lo bajo, e Iruka se dio por satisfecho.

El chunnin volvió al frente de la clase y, con una nueva sonrisa, volvió a dirigirse a Kakashi.

―¿Y bien?

Kakashi suspiró y, con gesto de resignación, se puso en pie.

―Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y estoy aquí para hablaros sobre los peligros de mezclar gel hidroalcohólico con justus de fuego.

―Hola, Kakashi —corearon treinta voces al mismo tiempo.

**ESCENA EXTRA 1**

—¿Sabes? Podría pintarte las cejas; siempre se me han dado bien las manualidades...

Kakashi sopesó la propuesta de Iruka. Al fin y al cabo, su cara estaba empezando a perder aquél tono rojizo y la falta de cejas era cada vez más notable. Además, tardarían en crecerle, así que sería inteligente aprender a dibujárselas o, en su defecto, buscarse a alguien que supiera hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo puedo comprobar si lo que dices es cierto? Te recuerdo que tu reputación como bromista te precede...

—¡Oh, vamos, eso es injusto! Fue cuando era un niño...

—Ni aun así. Quiero pruebas, sensei, _pruebas_...

**• • •**

—Estate quieto, Naruto. Si no dejas de moverte no me van a salir parejas —se quejó Iruka, blandiendo un lápiz de maquillaje en una mano y tratando de sujetarle la cabeza con la otra.

—¡Iruka-sensei, esto es explotación infantil! —gritaba Naruto, removiéndose contra las ataduras que lo mantenían inmóvil.

—Qué explotación infantil ni qué niño muerto... ¡Estate quieto!

Kakashi suspiró; había sabido desde el principio que eso de atar a sus alumnos a un poste para que Iruka pudiera practicar con ellos sus habilidades como dibujante iba a ser lo más sencillo de su estrambótico plan. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tipo de jounin sería si no fuera capaz de secuestrar a dos genin mientras dormían y atarlos a un poste? Así pues, lo difícil estaba siendo que se estuvieran quietecitos, y es que incluso atados daban guerra, en especial Naruto.

—Te dije que teníamos que haberlos inmovilizado... —comentó Kakashi.

—Ya están inmovilizados, Kakashi-san —le respondió Iruka sin siquiera mirarle, pues toda su atención se centraba en medir con el lápiz la distancia entre la nariz de Naruto y su entrecejo.

—Perdón, he sido demasiado vago... Me refería a un jutsu de paralización —aclaró el jounin tan pancho. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre sí con pánico pintado en los ojos. Iruka bufó.

—Eso está completamente fuera de lugar. ¡Son sus estudiantes, por amor al cielo! ¿Es que acaso no tiene moral?

—Dices eso, pero tú mismo fuiste el que sugirió secuestrarlos en caso de que no vinieran por voluntad propia y, si no recuerdo mal, en su día fueron estudiantes tuyos. ¿Acaso no te deja eso en una mala posición a ti, sensei? —le retrucó Kakashi con una sonrisa de victoria que se veía incluso a través de sus dos mascarillas.

—Usted mismo lo ha dicho: en su día. Ya no son alumnos míos, ergo mi propio sistema de valores ya no se aplica a ellos.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Debería darle vergüenza, sensei! —exclamó Kakashi, completamente divertido.

—¿Qué tipo de shinobi sería si no pudiera doblegar las reglas a mi conveniencia? —le contestó Iruka, finalizando una de las cejas de Naruto— ¿Cómo es eso que suele decir usted, Kakashi-san? —le preguntó con gesto pensativo mientras se golpeaba ligeramente el labio inferior con el lápiz— ¡Ah, sí! Un ninja debe ver más allá de lo inesperado*. De haber estado lo suficientemente atentos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estos dos no estarían donde están, ¿verdad, chicos? —dijo Iruka con una sonrisa tan amable que hizo temblar a su antiguos alumnos.

—V-verdad, sensei —tartamudearon ambos genin.

El corazón de Kakashi dio un vuelco y un leve sonrojo empezó a escalar sus mejillas. Al final Naruto iba a tener razón: Iruka-sensei era el mejor.

**ESCENA EXTRA 2**

—¡Replegaos! —les gritó Kakashi a Asuma y a Gai en plena batalla, pues vio al enemigo recrear una serie de señas particularmente peligrosas. ¿Recuperar un antiguo rollo de gran valor de una afable ancianita? Aquella asesina de rango S no tenía nada de ancianita. Kakashi iba a tener que hablar muy seriamente con quien fuera que estuviera al cargo de recopilar información para clasificar las misiones, porque obviamente se estaba drogando en horario de oficina. Y eso sí que no; a drogarse a casa.

Mientras esquivaban hordas de ataques potencialmente mortales, Kakashi pensó que, si era lo suficientemente rápido, podría dejar fuera de combate a aquella ninja renegada que más de un quebradero de cabeza les estaba dando.

Kakashi dejó que la shinobi se acercara a él y, cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, destapó su Sharingan y se dispuso a atacar. Pensó que la mujer sería capaz de esquivar al menos los dos primeros ataques, pero algo la desconcentró lo suficiente como para que Kakashi la alcanzara y la noqueara de un solo golpe.

—Qué extraño... —susurró para sí Kakashi, dándole unos golpecitos con un palo al hombro de la chica, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

—Habrá sido tu belleza masculina, Kakashi. Tanto despliegue de poder la habrá dejado embelesada... —le dijo Asuma, carcajeándose sin vergüenza alguna. Kakashi lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando? No entendía nada. Pero para eso había puesto Dios un Gai en su vida, para resolverle los problemas de matemáticas.

—¡Mi más querido rival! ¡Pero qué audacia la tuya! No, si es que eso de empezar modas es solo para valientes —aseguró el de las mallas verdes, examinando de cerca el Sharingan de Kakashi.

Con un mal presentimiento, Kakashi alcanzó a sacar ese diminuto espejo que llevaba siempre encima y se miró el rostro.

—La madre que lo parió... —musitó Kakashi con cara de pocos amigos. ¿¡Pero a quién se le ocurre dibujar una sola ceja!? Y la del ojo izquierdo ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa: que como no se ve no cuenta?

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> *Hay una frase de Kakashi muy famosa, que en inglés es "to see underneath the underneath". Creo que en español se traduce como lo he puesto, pero si no fuera el caso ¡avisadme!
> 
> ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido escribir a BySaira? ¡No os lo perdáis! Id a su fic en Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/1009907616-la-nueva-normalidad-kakairu-cara-b-falsa-alarma) y echad un vistazo. 
> 
> Y recordad: si os ha gustado la historia, no dudéis en dejar un like <3 


End file.
